neuterfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Gnol
200px 200px 200px 200px Gnol, ľudovo nazývaný psohlavec, je ľahko identifikovateľný druh podľa vzpriamenej, viac-menej ľudskej postavy s hlavou psa alebo hyeny. Vyskytuje sa rôzne po svete, hlavne však južne od Psieho údolia, juhozápadne od Kryonu a južne od Masikry. Gnolovia sú veľmi agresívni a často ich vidieť v zápase medzi vlastnými. Hoci v porovnaní s inou zverou sú relatívne inteligentní, len výnimočne sa nájde jedinec, ktorý sa intelektom blíži ľuďom. Sú známi potýčkami medzi sebou pre detinské dôvody. Vraví sa, že keby sa prestali kántriť navzájom, vzišla by z nich hrozivá vojenská sila. Sú prefíkaní, diví, suroví a náladoví. Často súperia s inými tvormi o lovné územia, na ktorých vyhľadávajú predovšetkým vysokú a iné mäsité pochúťky. Charakteristika Vzhľad Gnol má ľudskú prikrčenú postavu, zväčša atletické vyšľachované telo, čo je výsledkom ich života v divočine, a psiu alebo hyeniu hlavu. Samec má od krku po chrbát výraznú hrivu, často farebnú. Psohlavci z jedného kmeňa zvyknú mať podobný vzhľad, s červenohnedou, čiernou alebo sivozelenou hrivou. Hriva je zároveň prvým indikátorom sily. Samice možno rozpoznať podľa menšieho vzrastu. Na rukách i nohách majú silné drápy, často sú ozbrojení jednoduchšími ľudskými zbraňami, pričom členovia lepšie situovaných kmeňov nosia aj ľahké brnenie. Dospelý samec dorastá do výšky 140 až 150 cm a váži okolo 80 kg. Lov a boj Pri love zväčša používajú skupinovú taktiku náhleho prepadu, skrývajú a zakrádajú sa a napokon vyrazia v divoký útok. Radi útočia v početnej prevahe. Medzi lovom a bojom veľmi nerozlišujú, pre gnola ide vždy o lov jedla, prípadne ihneď použiteľných vecí. Majú radosť zo samotného lovu, z koristi i zo zabitia. V boji sa spoliehajú na hrubú fyzickú silu, ako aj jednoduché zbrane. Avšak bez silného vodcu im zúfalo chýba akákoľvek disciplína a nie sú schopní správať sa ako jednotka. Vždy venujú veľkú starostlivosť tomu, aby pred útokom získali najlepšie možné podmienky. Pre lov majú prirodzený talent, sú prefíkaní a vedia prekvapiť. Občas sa nechajú najať aj ako žoldnieri. Ich jediným motivátorom je buď hrozba od silnejších alebo korisť v podobe jedla a zbraní. Vôbec netúžia po peniazoch. Sú mäsožravci a všetko mäsité považujú za jedlo, vrátane seba samých. Nemajú radi iné druhy a v spolupráci vydržia, len pokiaľ ich dobre živia alebo strašia použitím sily. Gnol je teritoriálny tvor a po úspešnej invázii na cudzie územie si toto územie potom zúrivo bráni. Na človeka útočí výnimočne. Ak, tak zväčša preto, že ho považuje za hrozbu vo svojom lovnom území. Psohlavci sú dosť chytrí a vedia, že na ľudí sa útočiť nevypláca, a zväčša sa im vyhnú. Priemysel Pri ich vetroplachej náture a lenivosti nemajú takmer žiadny priemysel. Vedia vyrábať len primitívne nástroje. Neťažia ani nepestujú. Spoliehajú sa na kočovnícku existenicu a lov. Ak majú nejaké väčšie nástroje a zbrane, spravidla ide o ukoristené veci z nájazdov. Spoločnosť Spoločnosť gnolov sa točí výhradne okolo sily. Najsilnejší a najzúrivejší jedinci stúpajú v kmeňovom rebríčku hore, stávajú sa z nich vodcovia, zatiaľ čo tí najslabší sa stávajú potravou pre zvyšok kmeňa. Vodcom jedného kmeňa je takmer vždy dominantný samec. Výsledkom je sústavné napätie a prejav akejkoľvek slabosti vodcu ľahko vyústi do boja o vodcovstvo. Táto podivná vrodená črta kanibalizmu gnolom bráni organizovať sa do čohokoľvek väčšieho ako kmeň. Každý kmeň má členov rozdelených do špecializácií. Vodca a jeho družina sú hlavnou bojovou silou, udržujú sa nad ostatnými tým, že majú ako prví prístup k jedlu. Lovci snoria v okolí dočasného tábora a lovia. Každý úlovok musia doniesť vodcovi a až on rozhodne, či sa im niečo ujde. Prieskumníci sú najprešibanejší, najľstivejší z kmeňa. Ich úlohou je vyzistiť a pripraviť podmienky pre útok na obtiažnejšiu zver alebo obydlie. Okrem obdobia gravidity sú samice rovnako činné ako samci a príliš medzi sebou nerozlišujú. Kmeň dosahuje veľkosť 10 až 15 jedincov. Výnimočne, ak sa vyskytne veľmi silný vodca so želenou autoritou, môže sa kmeň rozrásť aj na 50 až 60 členov. Kategória:Živočíšne druhy Kategória:Wiki